


Soledad|Sonic|[One-Shot]

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst and Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: Cuando ya no te queda nada ¿qué harás de tu vida...?Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a SEGA.
Kudos: 1





	Soledad|Sonic|[One-Shot]

**.**

¿Qué es la Soledad? se preguntaran pues es cuando no tienes a nadie con quien compartir tus alegrías y tristezas ahora mismo así me siento yo en estos momentos y no lo puedo explicar, tal vez será que el destino se la está cobrando por ser un espíritu libre que no valoro a sus amigos cuando tuvo la oportunidad, siendo el mayor héroe de Mobius no pude hacer nada para detener la tragedia.

—Soy un estúpido—Dije con frustración al cielo oscuro rodeado de nubes.

Que hare en estos momentos no tengo a nadie ni a un solo amigo y todo por mi arrogancia sin tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo, ya mi hogar no existe lo que una vez fue Green Hill Zone ahora solo quedan cenizas , todos los zoomorfos que una vez habitaron este lugar no están solo quedo yo como único sobreviviente de toda esa tragedia, camino más sin rumbo alguno por todos esos escombros ,sinceramente mi vida carece de sentido ¿ahora qué será de mi?, de lo que queda de mi desecha vida pues la verdad no lo sé , llego a un pequeño pasto verde y me recuesto de golpe mirando el cielo nublado ,varias lagrimas salieron de mi rostro solo me quedaba recordar todo lo que paso para que mi hogar llegara a hacer esto.

Allí estaba yo muy feliz corriendo por la pradera a la velocidad del sonido como amaba correr se sentía tan bien el viento en mi cara pero sobre todo la libertad que poseía, mi hogar era increíble lleno de zoomorfos alegres que compartían todos juntos, me recosté en la yerba a tomar aire fresco y entonces mi comunicador sonó el cual conteste.

—Hola Tails que quieres—Salude sin mucho interés odiaba que me molestaran cuando me estaba relajando.

—Sonic tienes que venir es urgente parece que Eggman tiene un plan—Dijo mi amigo Tails desde el otro lado del comunicador se le notaba que tenía miedo.

—Oye amigo estoy en mi día libre, no se preocupen de seguro no es nada malo—Dije relajado mirando mi comunicador.

—Pero Sonic en verdad te necesitamos—Insistió Tails tratando de convencerme.

—Ya te lo dije un día que no vaya no es de otro mundo, ustedes pueden resolverlo sin mi—Dije con una sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

—Es urgen...—No pudo terminar ya que le corte la transmisión.

Peor error que pude haber cometido no ir en ese momento cuando tuve la oportunidad , ignore todo lo que estaba pasando con mis amigos, al parecer Eggman tenía un plan pero se excedió mas allá de lo normal, lanzo una bomba nuclear con un temporizador para que explotara y lo peor que no pudieron escapar ya que encerró toda la zona en un campo de fuerza que curiosamente yo estaba afuera solo por unos metros de distancia, por lo que se ellos trataron de liberarse , Tails intentaba detener el temporizador para que la bomba no explotara , Amy protegía a los niños junto a su equipo , hasta Shadow ayudo mientras detenía unos robots que Eggman les lanzo para hacerlos sufrir mientras su muerte inevitable se acercaba lentamente.

Lamentablemente el tiempo se agoto Tails no la pudo desactivar a tiempo no les quedo de otra que cerrar los ojos y esperar su trágico final y así fue todo el lugar explotó pude sentir como la fuerza de la explosión invadió todo, desperté de golpe y presencie el horror puro solo corrí hasta llegar a lo que quedaba de mi hogar ,Eggman solo sonreía con maldad y satisfacción viendo todo ese desastre mientras que yo lloraba con fuerza desplomado en el piso , el dolor fue tan grande que no pude evitar sentir una rabia inmensa apoderarse de mí , mi pelaje lentamente cambiaba de su color azulado a uno oscuro rodeado de un aura negra , siento todo ese poder rodearme mis ojos eran blancos y sin pupilas aun cayéndoles lagrimas que por el poder que emanaba solo se desvanecieron en el aire , así fue como cruelmente asesine a Eggman jamás lo había visto tan asustado y yo nunca lo habría disfrutado tanto es mas nunca había disfrutado acabar con la vida de alguien peor aun de la manera tan cruel y despiadada que lo hice desmembrado y decapitado no quedo nada de él.

Pero de nada había servido matar a Eggman ya que no traerá todas esas vidas que se perdieron y mas la de mis amigos nunca pude decirles lo importantes que fueron para mí. Solo me queda decirlo al aire ya que ellos nunca más me escucharían.

_Tails fuiste mi hermanito menor desde que te conocí me pareciste muy sorprendente por ser tan listo siendo tan joven, aunque al principio no eras seguro de ti mismo pudiste cambiar eso poco a poco para volverte un valiente, en verdad lamento no haberte hecho caso, tal vez hubiera evitado todo esto o por lo menos hubiera hecho el intento._

_Amy nunca pude decirte muchas cosas que en verdad quise decirte, eras una loca acosadora que no me dejaba en paz pero también tenias muchas cosas buenas, por ejemplo eras valiente, buena cocinera, buena amiga pero sobre muy decidida al insistir tanto para estar contigo tratando de ganarte mi corazón pero nunca pude decirte que no tenias que ganártelo ya que siempre fue tuyo porque yo siempre te ame.  
_

_Shadow se que fuiste mi rival por mucho tiempo pero siempre te considere un amigo cercano al igual que los miembros de tu equipo._

_Knuckles siempre fuiste un cabezota y muy fácil de engañar pero fuiste un gran guardián y un gran amigo._

_Los Chaotix ustedes fueron el equipo más raro que eh conocido pero no le quitaba su valentía y las ganas de ayudar fueron buenas personas y grandes amigos._

_Cream siempre fuiste muy dulce y valiente y muy buena hija Vanilla siempre me decía lo orgullosa que estaba de ti por ayudarnos en nuestras misiones y formar parte de nuestro equipo._

_A todos los habitantes de Green Hill Zone le pido disculpa por mi incompetencia y cometer el error más grande de mi vida pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse lo hecho hecho esta ya no puedo hacer nada la zona quedo totalmente en ruinas, solo me queda una opción y es esperar una muerte segura porque no tengo ganas de vivir._

Estaba muy deprimido derramando lagrimas sin parar la culpa no me dejaba en paz no podía evitar seguir recordando cómo era mi vida antes de todo esto, todas las cosas que pude haber hecho, todo lo que pude haber cambiado muchas pero muchas cosas, de repente una fuerte Luz blanca con tonos de amarillo me comenzó a rodear pude ver en las nubes imágenes de mis amigos, yo frote mis ojos aun sin creer nada a la vez que todos me sonreían y a la vez diciéndome:

** _No estás solo..._ **

Que siguiera con mi vida ayudando a las personas porque todavía quedaron más vidas en Mobius que me necesitaban, me levante del suelo volví a mirar las imágenes de mis amigos por última vez les sonreí y me fui de lo que quedaba de Green Hill a otras partes de Mobius a comenzar una nueva etapa de mi vida.

**.**

**¿FIN?**

** . **


End file.
